buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Shintaru21/A magic deck idea
Over this past week, one of my friend has basically picked up the game again (along with vangaurd) but he has yet to truly decide what to build, hes a techy kind of guy so he asked me if their are any cards that are like that (besides hero world cause ive already called dibs on that from all of my friends XD), so with that i helped him decide on using demon programmer, marbas as a buddy (not the best but it was something), so after that i set out to construct him a magic world deck utalizing marbas. I created 2 decks, the first one specilizes in running 72 pillars with marbas, the deck runs a good amount of size 3s and size 2s and also is an attempt at heavy hitter type of 72 decks (wheres the fun, if you cant try some fun things) it deals a good amount of damage but still tied to keep the spell happy magic world gist Deck Name: Mad Tech Mayhem buddy: demon programmer, marbas monsters: 22 4 demon programmer, marbas 3 rebel, belial 4 fallen angel of rage, beleth 3 great duke astoroth 4 demon lord, asmodai 4 demon realm warrior, zepar items: 2 2 gunrod, bechstein spell: 22 2 Great spell, saturady night dance fever (makes for a quick swarm and to pull out asmodai to clear the center when marbas isnt penetrating or jsut for a late push) 4 trans-flame 3 key of solomon: first volume 3 nice one! 3 The Ark (3 might be to heavy but ill work on that) 4 Magical Goodbye 3 Abra Cadabra (might switch these out for something else, not entirely sure) Impacts: 4 4 Diabolical Hardcore The second deck mixes wizards in as well for some more power and spell use whilst also still using marbos, the deck doesnt run items but has increased monsters and runs de guita crush knuckle Deck name:Magical Tech Mayhem Buddy: still marbas monsters 24 4 Demon Programmer, Marbas 4 Magical Secratary, Genjiru Suki 3 Magician of Glass, Will Glassart 3 Fire Starter, Ganzack 2 Flame Wizard, Ganzack "Dva" 4 Demon Lord, Asmodai 4 Black Demon Swordsman, Jace Aldius Spells 23 4 Trans-flame 4 Magical Goodbye 3 Power Ray Maximum (for an easy center of field clear against certain decks) 3 Key of Solomon: First Volume 3 Nice one! 2 The Ark (may add another) 2 Abra Cadabre (may take out for another of the impact or another ark) 2 Great Spell, Dues EX Machina (another late game helper) impact 3 De Guita Crush Knuckle Thought i would post this up here to get some help for the makeshift deck, me and my friend arent very competitive, we still do good in tournies but were not as interested in competitive builds and i love to create around for new ideas and fun builds, so any tips or assistance would help, both decks are still in planning stages also oh and before i end this, me and my friend also came up with ideas for core gears, he wanted a book or like a flaoting tablet Category:Blog posts